Mrs Swan and Mr Cullen
by F'Jurasik
Summary: Os.Une Bella garce et entreprenante. Un Edward séducteur et riche. Leurs professions: Tueur à gage. Leurs missions: Tuer Craft. Ensemble, pour la première fois. Ah. Lemon. Délire.


**Bonjour! **

**Cet Os est un D-E-L-I-R-E, qui datent aujourd'hui d'un an. **

**Oui, un an qu'il est dans mes dossiers. En ce moment, j'essaie de finir mes Os, alors je me suis dit, celui-ci je veux vous le faire lire. **

**Il a un an donc je ne promets rien sur ma santé mentale à cette époque. **

**Tout appartient à Stéphénie Meyer sauf Craft qui un personnage... PRESQUE... inventé. **

**Bisous, F'.**

**Tuons Craft !**

_[Point de vue Edward Cullen :]_

-J'ai dit que je ne bossais pas avec les novices ! Dis-je.

-Edward, Bella n'est pas une novice.

-Bella ? Parce qu'en plus il y a des familiarités, des petits noms et tout et tout ? Me moquai-je.

-J'ai bossé avec elle. Dit-il indifférent.

-Attends je viens de capter là. Tu veux me refiler une… une... une fille ? Rassure moi tu déconnes là ? Dis-je abasourdi.

-Absolument pas. Mademoiselle Alyssia Craft est un gros contrat. (Dazzling': Et quel contrat...Aussi gros que sa connerie...)

-Je ne travaillerais pas avec une fille !

-Non, Ed' tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es le meilleur de notre groupe, c'est la meilleure du sien. Vous êtes fait pour bosser ensemble. Les ordres sont les ordres.

-Et je suis le meilleur, si je n'applique pas mon véto maintenant, je le fais quand ?

-Quand la situation ne sera pas si grave. Nos groupes n'ont pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble, Edward. La situation est grave. Cette Craft nous fout que des emmerdes : mensonges, fausses accusations, menaces, prostitution… elle se sert des gros partis… une voleuse.

-Et tu doutes de mes compétences à la tuer … seul ?

-Elle se cache derrière ses gardes du corps… il faudrait orchestrer le meurtre parfait.

-En quoi cette … _femelle_… aura une quelconque utilité ?

-Un couple. Un faux couple.

J'hochai vivement la tête.

-Surement pas non !

-Tu ne comprends pas lorsqu'on te parle ? Question rhétorique, bien sur Edward. Tu. Vas. Travailler. Avec. Elle.

Je grimaçais.

-Annonce.

-Vous allez simulez un faux couple, vous serez a sa table durant un repas…

-Et ?

-Vous la tuerez, lorsque vous serrez enfin seuls avec elle. Ni vu, ni connu.

-Où est ma collègue ? Dis-je vaincu.

-Enlève ce sourire narquois Edward Cullen.

-Je ne…

-Oh que si ! Va chausser tes chaussures et on y va.

Edward Cullen. Un tueur à gage. 24 ans. Mes parents avaient de nombreuses banques, Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de travailler, je faisais ça… pour m'amuser.

-C'est bon t'es prêt ?

-Ecoute Jasper Withlock, je t'aime beaucoup mais je suis entrain de préparer mes chaussures.

-Prends-en deux et 4 recharges.

-Pourquoi, c'est un éléphant qu'on va butter ?

Jasper rigola.

-Si tu savais…. Soupira-t-il.

Bien sur mes « chaussures » étaient mes bébés. Mes bébés étaient mes jouets préférés soit mes flingues. Je les plaçai autour de ma taille.

Je sortis en enfilant ma veste, je passai la porte, ébouriffant mes cheveux. Jasper lui, était entrain d'enfiler sa propre veste.

-Putain, je croyais qu'on était pressés ? Allez grouille, on va être au retard ! Il me regarda alors que je lui fis un faux sourire innocent.

-Avance ! Dit-il en passant devant moi et en me mettant une claque au niveau de la nuque.

Je ris et fermai la porte de mon bureau.

Nous travaillons pour notre compte. Nous étions un groupe de trois. Jasper, Rosalie et moi. Nous étions indépendants. Nous tuions seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Lorsqu'on nous contactait et si le prix était intéressant. Craft serait mon énième contrat et vu que je devais partager la somme que je gagnerais, ce serait le meurtre pour lequel j'aurais été payé le moins. Je soupirais.

Jasper était réputé pour son efficacité, et sa capacité à amadouer les gens. Les morts lentes et douloureuses. Chacun de ses coups lui donnaient l'illusion d'oublier… son douloureux passé.

Rosalie, elle, était réputée, pour sa beauté. Elle avait un air supérieur faisant baver les vieux, vicieux et dégoutants hommes riches. Elle tuait de sang froid, se vengeant personnellement à chaque fois qu'une de ses balles percutaient le front d'une de ses victimes.

Je l'admirai. C'était une femme, j'aimais bosser avec elle. C'était aussi un très bon coup.

Quand à moi, j'étais le meilleur, tout le monde le savait. J'avais cette capacité à commettre un meurtre en plein centre ville en après midi, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Mes victimes ne voyaient rien venir, j'étais là et je disparaissais. Un fantôme. Un magnifique fantôme…. Pensais-je en souriant. (Dazzling': imbu et magnifique...la classe pour un tueur)

-Tu te tiens tranquille, ok ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

-J'ai besoin d'un café.

-Ah… nous entrions dans le café.

J'analysai rapidement la piè me mordis la lèvre. La blonde à trois heures n'était pas mal. J'entendis rapidement Jasper grogner, mais j'avais déjà entamé ma chasse. Je me retrouvais devant la blonde, un sourire charmeur sur mes traits auquel elle répondit. Jasper faisait encore la queue, que j'avais déjà ma main au niveau de son soutien gorge alors que sa main se perdait dans mon pantalon.

Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Hum… Mandy ? Stephy ? Aucune importance. (Dazzling': PTDR je te reconnais bien la ma petite Maitresse)

Sa main était de plus en plus rapide alors que mes mains dégrafaient son soutien gorge. Je savais que notre position- elle plaquait sur le mur alors que j'étais logé entre ses jambes- était plutôt déplacée surtout que nous étions proche du bar et des tables. Je la dirigeai donc vers les toilettes.

Elle hurla faisant sortir toutes personnes des toilettes. J'étais bien sur équipé et le préservatif enroulai autour de moi, je m'enfonçais en elle. Je savais qu'elle était prête. Prête à monter plus haut que jamais.

Elle sortit des toilettes, ses cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire niais sur le visage. Je reboutonnais mon pantalon et sortit des toilettes. Certaines personnes me regardèrent choquées, la blonde n'avait pas été assez discrète.

-J'avais dit…

- Je ne pouvais pas résister… dis-je à Jasper avec une moue d'enfant.

-T'aurais pu au moins lui intimer de se taire.

-Désolé mais tu sais que je n'embrasse pas.

Jasper secoua la tête.

-T'es le mec le moins compréhensible de cette planète. Vite, on va être au retard.

-C'est toi qui perds ton temps ! M'offusquai-je.

-T'es qu'un con !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

-Non, les mecs t'apprécient parce que t'es un mec de paroles, les filles parce que t'es un serial baiser avec une belle gueule. (Dazzling': on apprécie l'Apollon parce que c'est un fantasme ambulant...trop sexy pour son propree bien)

Je ris. J'haussai les épaules.

-Aussi.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôtel. Je fis un joli sourire à l'hôtesse, qu'elle me rendit. Une rousse ? Ca pourrait le faire.

-Aucune trace d'Isabella.

-Je croyais que c'était Bella.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan mais elle préfère Bella.

J'haussai les épaules. Je m'en fichais. Nous nous assîmes, après cinq minutes, je fus exaspérée par de ma future collègue. Je me levais donc et me rendis à l'accueil, je fis mon joli sourire à la rousse, qui se rapprocha m'offrant son décolleté. Tellement simple. J'avais presque ma bouche dans son cou lorsque j'entendis au loin.

-Putain, vingt putain de minutes ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Une voix empreinte de colère, douce et sexy. Je me retournais vers la voix oubliant le décolleté de la rousse qui s'appelait Stella ? Fanny?

La voix appartenait à une brune. Plutôt mignonne mais pas assez bien habillé. Un long T-shirt et un jean large, de vielles chaussures. Ses cheveux tombaient malgré tout magnifiquement bien sur ses épaules.

Elle regardait autour d'elle et continuai à jurer. Vive le coté glamour… (Dazzling': le coté glamour c'est tellement toi...alalala Maitresse)

-Où il est ? Dit-elle en marchant gracieusement malgré son style vestimentaire.

C'était qui cette fille, pour entrer dans ce grand hôtel, vêtue comme ça et criait à gorge déployée ?

-Hé la rousse à l'accueil ? Rend-toi utile au lieu de toucher tes cheveux et viens prendre ma valise.

-Nous avons un personnel pour ça ! répondit l'hôtesse agacée d'avoir été interrompu.

-Je sais. Répondit la brune. Mais moi j'ai décidé que ce serait toi, alors tu lèves ton cul. (B' : Pourquoi je te reconnais parfaitement là ?)

-Pardon ?

Elle s'avança vers nous. Je me mis à l'écart voulant voir la suite. Elle attrapa le col de la rousse et la souleva. Ma pauvre ex-future conquête se retrouva avachie sur le plan de l'accueil et la brune parla.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ?

La voix de la rousse était beaucoup moins assurée.

-Non… mais peu importe… je…

-C'est Isabella Swan. La brune se stoppa à la voix de mon collègue. C'était donc elle, Bella.

-Oh Mademoiselle Swan, je suis navrée, je ne savais pas…

-Ta gueule ! Intima Bella. T'es virée.

-Mais… elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui intimant de se taire.

-Mon père sera heureux de savoir que j'ai renvoyé une hôtesse qui ne cède pas aux caprices de ses clients adorés.

-Mais…

-Maintenant D-E-G-A-G-E.

Isabella relâcha la rousse et se retourna vers mon ami.

-Jasperinou !

Jasper rit.

-Bell's je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

La Bella en question eut un rire mélodieux qui ne manqua pas de réveiller quelque chose chez moi. Je ne compris pas, elle n'était pas attirante. Pas de maquillage, pas de coupe, pas de vêtements sexys…

Non je ne suis pas superficiel. (B' : A peine -")

-Comment va sinon ? Ou est mon futur… mari ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

-Là. Dit Jasper en me désignant. Elle se retourna vers moi. Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à m'analyser. J'en fis de même. J'étais assez près pour sentir son odeur. Elle sentait bon. Finalement elle sourit et me tendit la main.

-Ravie, Isabella Swan, mais on m'appelle Bella. Je tendis ma main, esquissant un sourire face à sa bonne humeur.

-De même, Edward Cullen. Souris-je. Elle serra ma main. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que juste après, elle croche ses bras à mon cou, et m'embrasse goulument. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, douces et lisses. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je répondis à ce baiser.

Elle se détacha de moi, je la regardais, choqué.

-Hum, je voulais vérifier la légende. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-Et ?

-Haha, c'est une putain de vérité générale…

Je ris.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

-Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur…. J'arquai un sourcil. Elle haussa juste les épaules.

-Bon, alors Jasper tu m'expliques… ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Et toi ? Dit-elle en hélant un serveur.

-Oui ? Se retourna-t-il.

- Rapporte-moi un coca frais.

-Light ou…

-T'as pas compris quoi dans ma phrase.

-Je veux juste…

-Je t'ai autorisé à parler ? Non, alors dégage et va me chercher ce coca, c'est la dernière commande que t'effectuera dans cet hôtel.

Elle avança et s'avachit, pas du tout gracieuse sur un canapé.

Je souris amusé. C'était une salope… et j'adorais ça. Ce qui était beaucoup moins amusant.

-Tous des incapables, je te jure ! J'ai pourtant dis à mon père que je devrais m'occuper du recrutement… soupira-t-elle, blasée.

-Mais tu sais ce que répond ton père. Dis-Jasper.

-Oui ! « Comme ça j'ai plus aucuns employés ? Non Merci ! » Imita-t-elle. Je ris. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat sur moi et me sourit, comme une enfant à qui on refuse son bout de chocolat et qui malgré tout reste heureuse.

Jasper lui expliqua les formalités de notre job de ce soir. Moi je l'analysai. Elle était sérieuse, concentrée, et écoutait toutes les informations. Elle était plutôt élégante finalement.

-Bon je vais me changer… on se retrouve dans 20 minutes, Edward chéri.

Je souris.

-Bien sur Bella D'amour, je ne bouge pas. Elle partit, engueulant deux ou trois personnes sur son passage.

-Bon, j'y vais ! Lança Jasper. Soit Sympa.

-Ok, à toute !

Jasper et moi faisions tout pour ne pas nous attacher l'un à l'autre. Ce qui s'annonçait être une tache difficile. Nous avions décidé que lorsque nous stopperions notre activité, nous nous permettrions de devenir ami… pas avant.

J'attendis. Au bout d'un moment, une femme vint s'assoir proche de moi. Plutôt mignonne. Je lui souris et rapidement, nous étions à la première base… les femmes toutes les mêmes. Le ding de l'ascenseur me stoppa, je repoussais la jeune femme en entendant des talons approchés.

Devant moi, se tenait Bella, habillée d'une longue robe rouge, des talons aiguilles noirs, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques boucles. Elle avait les yeux relevés par un trait noir et un rouge à lèvres, rouge sang. On pouvait voir la forme de ses seins à travers le tissu.

J'arquai un sourcil. Bien différente de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Ses formes étaient magnifiques finalement. Attrapant mon regard, je vis ses tétons se durcirent. Pas de soutien-gorge.

Qu'on m'achève.

-Alors chéri, je pensais que je t'avais manqué mais apparemment non…. Dit-elle en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

Je souris, jalouse elle était, jalouse elle resterait.

-Non, je ne pense qu'à toi, tu me connais. Dis-je en me levant et en passant mes mains de ses cheveux vers ses fesses. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui eu pour effet de faire réveiller l'animal en moi. Elle se pencha et je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou…

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Nous nous rendîmes à la réception, échafaudant notre plan.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, je ne fis guère attention à la décoration, je cherchais déjà ma cible. Nous nous installâmes à notre table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme, moche, bien trop maquillée, mal habillé, s'approcha de nous et s'assit. Sa voix retentit, telle une mauvaise note de violon. (Dazzling': aller avoue...qu'elle ressemble a Donatella Versace...)(N/A : J'avoue… =$)

-Je suis Madame Craft, ravie. Dit-elle en me reluquant.

-Isabella Swan. Dit ma collègue, en passant un bras possessif autour de moi. Elle avait un jeu parfait.

-Edward Cullen. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Minauda-t-elle. Vous êtes très connu, je suis sure que nous allons devenir de bons amis. Je souris poli, Bella en fit de même. Vous savez j'ai aussi de nombreux financements…. Et voilà qu'elle commença à se vanter. Ses mérites étaient si on l'écoutait bien plus important que Bill Gates, lui-même. Tout chez elle était parfait et elle avait des connaissances qui lui apportaient toute la gloire… que nous allions lui prendre. Vu que nous allions la tuer.

Au moment ou Alyssia se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette, le pied de Bella remonta sur ma jambe. Elle fit lentement remonter son pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur mon sexe. J'attrapais ce dernier et le massais. Bella ferma légèrement les yeux.

Voilà ce qui se passait depuis le début du repas. Nous nous allumions. Gestes explicites, phrases à double sens… tout était bon pour rendre fou l'autre. Craft était morte de jalousie et ça améliorait notre plan. Mes mains se perdaient sur la jambe de Bella pendant que notre future victime énonçait ses nombreuses connaissances. Bella gémis et je sentis mon corps se réveiller.

Avant que je sois sur le point de la prendre sauvagement sur la table, il fut l'heure d'accomplir notre boulot.

Bella m'embrassa avant de se lever et de sortir prétextant un coup de fil urgent.

Je m'approchai de Craft et commençai, retenant mes grimaces de dégouts à lui faire la cour. Elle tomba dans mon piège et lorsque je lui dis que j'allais faire un tour, et que je voulais de la compagnie, je sus qu'elle allait me rejoindre. Je signai mon départ et Je sortis retrouver Bella quelques rues plus loin.

Son comportement au long de la soirée m'avait scotché. Elle mangeait gracieusement, avait de la conversation, tout pour plaire. Bien loin de la personne de tout à l'heure.

Elle était vraiment belle à la lumière de la lune et je me surpris à vouloir la regarder éternellement sans pour autant vouloir la baiser contre le mur contre lequel elle se tenait, fumant sa cigarette…. Quoique… je me mordis la lèvre d'anticipation.

La façon dont la fumée sortait de sa magnifique bouche ne fit qu'éveiller mon désir.

-Ce que tu vois te plait.

-Je trouve que je ne touche pas assez.

-Personne ne te l'a interdit… me défia-t-elle.

Un bruit m'empêcha de répondre mais avant de me retourner, je me promis quelque chose, j'aurais mis Isabella Swan dans mon lit avant la fin de la soirée. Dans mon lit, ou autre part…. souris-je pour moi-même.

-Edward ? dit la voix nasillarde de Craft.

-Je suis là. Elle accourut vers moi. Bella se perdit dans l'obscurité.

-A bah je croyais que tu avais disparu.

-Surement pas non… souris-je. C'est toi qui va disparaitre pensais-je.

Nous marchâmes, elle me vantait toujours son parti alors que je commençai à être blasé. Ses « moi, je » me tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Une fois dans la ruelle sombre ou Bella se cachait, elle me dit.

-Edward, je trouve qu'il fait sombre, on pourrait se faire tuer, et vu l'argent sur mon compte, j'aimerais rester en vie.

-Ca c'est ton problème. Dit Bella en sortant de sa cachette. Craft sursauta.

-Que… que…

Je chargeai mon arme, alors que Bella relevait le bas de sa robe pour attraper la sienne. Sexy… Elle me faisait penser à une Femme Fatale. Si nous ne travaillons pas, je crois que cette robe aurait disparu depuis longtemps. Craft se tournait d'abord vers moi puis vers Bella, horrifiée. Nous vissâmes nos silencieux d'un même mouvement. (B' : Equipe parfaitement synchro comme nous -) )

-Mes gardes du corps vont…

-Vont rien du tout, tu es l'être le plus égoïste que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré, ils seront heureux de se séparer de toi… Se moqua Bella en s'avançant vers elle.

-N'importe quoi… malgré tout les gens me restent fidèles…

-Tu rêves ! Dis-je. Ils te montrent seulement ce que tu veux voir.

Bella m'envoya son flingue et sortit son arme blanche. Le couteau se plaça sous sa gorge.

-On nous a demandé de t'exécuter sans trop d'embûche, mais ce soir tu as été tellement insupportable que tu mérite qu'on s'amuse un peu. Elle sortit un foulard blanc et le noua autour de sa bouche. Craft ouvra les yeux de stupeur.

-Pour ne pas qu'on t'entende. Précisai-je.

Elle se mit à nous regarder comme si c'était elle qui tenait la gachette.

-Et c'est tout ? rigola Bella. Pas de « Je promets de changer. »

-« Pourquoi vous me faites ça à moi ? »

-« Qui vous a payé ? » Bella releva le tissu de sa bouche afin de la laisser parler.

-Toi tu n'es qu'une pute, et toi – dit-elle en me dévisageant- tu auras de mes nouvelles.

Bella remis en place l'objet blanc, releva son couteau à la hauteur de l'épaule de Craft et fit pénétrer la lame bien sur elle fit une longue ligne qui ne manqua pas de la faire souffrir.

-Ca c'est pour le « Pute » espèce de petite pouffiasse. Elle lui assena un monumental coup dans le ventre et Alyssia tomba au sol. Désormais elle souffrait. Je relançais l'arme à Bella.

Nous chargions nos armes comme si elle n'était pas là, puis sans état d'âme, nos armes se levèrent en même temps et nos balles percutèrent le cerveau de notre contrat. Elle s'effondra au sol. (Dazzling': pas assez cruelle... j'aurais aimé qu'ils kidnappent la Craft...lui arrache les ongles un à un...JOUER de la machette avec son corps...mouahahaha * rire sadique * )(B' : Une vrai sauvage cette Dazzling' =) !)

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Dit Bella, alors que nous nettoyions.

-Un divertissement et toi ?

-Juste un esprit contradictoire. Je réfléchis à cette révélation.

Nous quittâmes les lieux. En revenant, nous vîmes les gardes de Craft.

Premier réflexe, je plaquai Bella contre le mur. Elle, qui ne les avait toujours pas remarqués et l'embrassai. Nos langues se mêlèrent presque sauvagement. Je collai mon corps contre le sien. Elle ramena sa jambe sur ma hanche. J'attrapai son genou, le plaquant plus férocement sur ma hanche voulant plus de contact avec elle. Ma main remonta sur sa cuisse. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux. Avec le peu de résistance qu'il me restait, je la repoussais.

Elle soupira de mécontentement.

-Je crois qu'on devrait bouger de là, j'ai vu ses gardes du corps. Elle soupira. Nous marchions quand je sentis sa main passer dans mon pantalon. Elle touchait mes fesses !

-Bella, tu fais …

-Allons manger quelque chose d'abord. Dit-elle l'air de rien.

-Tu veux manger un truc ? Dis-je.

-Oui mais généralement ça ne se vend pas. Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses jolies lèvres.

Ses yeux noircirent.

-Allons à ta voiture. M'intima- t elle. Je ne rejoins jamais aussi rapidement mon véhicule. Le moteur rugit. Sa main se retrouva dans mon pantalon et elle sourit. Il n'y a pas que moi, qui suis impatiente apparemment.

J'esquissai un sourire. Sa main caressa mes testicules. Je fermais les yeux.

-Oh putain. Jurais-je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Elle rit. J'attrapai le volant d'une main alors que ma main allait directement sur ses seins. Je titillai son téton à travers sa robe. Ses tétons qui me rendaient fou depuis le début de la soirée.

Ce geste eut pour effet de stopper le sien.

-Gare toi. M'intima-t-elle, autoritaire, la voix déformait par le désir ou le plaisir ? Les deux ? Je ne me fis pas prier surtout quand elle se prit à serrer mes bijoux dans sa main. Juste légèrement…. Mais de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

La voiture a peine arrêtée qu'elle était déjà à califourchon sur moi, renversant le siège. (Dazzling': hummmm un lemon dans la voiture... bave d'anticipation) Ma chemise et ma veste disparurent. Elle fit passer ses cheveux d'un coté alors qu'elle faisait glisser le haut de sa robe, m'offrant ses seins. Mes yeux fixèrent ses derniers, et mes mains s'approchèrent d'eux, les enveloppant. Ma bouche ne m'obéit plus et elle vint caresser, honorer, lécher, sa poitrine. Elle gémit mais me repoussa. Elle posa sa bouche sur mon torse, et fit passer sa langue sur chaque recoin qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Elle prit appui sur ses genoux avant de déboutonner et d'abaisser mon pantalon. Quand à moi je retirais entièrement sa robe. Elle attrapa le préservatif coincé entre son flan et son string. Je la regardais, interrogatif.

-Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça. Sourit-elle. Le préservatif enfilait, elle s'empala sur mon sexe, renversant sa tête. Mes yeux se fermèrent a la sensation de son entre chaud et serré.

C'était bizarre, maintenant que ce n'était plus « obligatoire », nous ne nous embrassions plus. Nous n'en éprouvions pas le besoin… ou n'en n'avions pas la force.

Nous gémîmes de concert alors qu'elle se soulevait entièrement pour revenir violemment. La rencontre de nos corps se faisait de plus en plus rapidement. Rapidement je sentis l'orgasme se former. Je la soulevais moi-même provoquant la rencontre de nos corps, plus violemment, plus rapidement. Je relevais un peu plus ses jambes, de manières à m'enfoncer un peu plus en elle. Elle commença à hurler lorsque je m'enfonçai fort en elle. De magnifiques cris qui nous amenèrent, en même temps au septième ciel.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule nos corps nus en contact, nous ne nous étions toujours pas embrassés.

Au bout d'un moment elle releva ses yeux vers moi.

-J'avais dit que ça allait bien se passer. Je ris et elle me rejoint. Je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Juste comme ça. Un baiser doux et peut-être avec quelques remercîments… Elle se retira de moi, se rassit, se rhabillant. J'en fis de même et je démarrai.

Nous rentrâmes à son hôtel, sans plus de conversation, elle prit un coup de fil en arrivant. Elle me fit un petit bisou sur la joue, me dépassa. Elle me tapa une fesse alors qu'elle passait derrière moi, levant son pouce en l'air et clignant un œil alors qu'elle commençait à insulter son interlocuteur.

-Ah, incapable, tu es si nul, pas doué. Quoi ? Je suis réaliste. Ta gueule pour voir. C'est mieux. Je souris. Elle me fit un signe de la main, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, ses jolies fesses bougeant au rythme de sa démarche. Elle raccrocha faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux. Un petit sourire vers moi et monta dans l'habitacle. Avant que les portes se ferment, je la vis faire une clé de bras à un homme dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent sur cette vision.

Un sourire fendit mon visage. Sacré personnage.

Quand à moi, j'analysai la salle. Une brune à neuf heures. Voyons voir, si elle allait battre mon dernier ébat...

Et c'est lorsque je m'approchais de ma nouvelle proie que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. L'ayant bien analysé je fus écœurée. Finalement je décidais de retourner chez moi, face aux yeux chocolat que j'avais rencontré ce soir, impossible de faire autre chose que d'y penser.

Une autre chose m'obligea à rentrer…

J'avais embrassé Isabella Swan. Sur les lèvres. Sans obligation. Juste comme ça. Par ce que j'en avais envie. Et ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout normal… (Dazzling': c'est des choses qui arrivent...on appel ca le destin)(B' : J'aime cet OS =) ! )

**The End.**

**Bon Dazzling pense au destin, B' aime et vous ? **

**C'est le cadeau pour les vacances ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :D en tout cas. **

**Bisous; F'.**


End file.
